


Yuzu's Yu-Orgy

by VoicesOfChaos



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicesOfChaos/pseuds/VoicesOfChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuzu is craving a fun time badly but just one Dragon-Boy won't be enough to satisfy her alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. FruitShipping

**Author's Note:**

> This fic inspired by an anon suggestion I got on Tumblr. Not the exact same idea but maybe one day I will write out their original idea. This idea just clicked more with me so I wrote it instead

Yuzu practically skipped into her room as she dragged Yuya by the hand. Through her huge smile she remarked, “Finally! It is has been too long since we got any alone time together. You know how badly I have been craving it!”

Yuya chuckled as he looked down to try to hide his red cheeks. He softly mumbled, “Hey Yuzu... are you sure right now is the best time...?”

He was silenced my Yuzu's lips locking on his. Her tongue aggressively slurped around his mouth. The off-guard Yuya didn't know how to react. This wasn't exactly unexpected yet still he locked up a bit when Yuzu gets like this. His body was clearly enjoying it but his mind was a blur. For a second it felt as if he heard another voice in his head.

Yuzu's hand started to rub his hard erection through his pants. She slowly broke the kiss and said, “Oh I am pretty sure it is the right time. I'm pretty sure you don't want me to stop now.”

Yuya gave a slight nod as he smiled.

Yuzu softly slapped the back of his head, “Silly boy don't just stand there dumbfounded. You're embarrassing me. Sit down on the bed. I'll loosen up your nerves so you can perform a real show.”

Yuya sat on the bed as he pondered what to say. He was worried that he would say something really silly that would take Yuzu out of the mood. His lips then just formed the words on instinct. “The fun is about to begin.”

Yuzu laughed, “Oh yes it is!”

She dropped to her knees in front of Yuya. She unzipped his pants and helped him take them off. Yuya bit his lip to hide his embarrassment, his excitement was on full display in font of her. Yuzu took a moment to ogle his dick without touching it. Yuya was hard for her but not fully erected yet. He could get harder still.

Yuzu slowly wrapped her hand around his dick, at her mere touch, his dick perked up a bit. Yuzu smiled knowing that just her simplest touch could drive him crazy. What she was about to do to him would drive him completely wild. His entire body, mind and soul would be focused all on her; the attention was intoxicating her.

Yuzu's grip was firm but not too tight. She very slowly moved her hand up, paying attention to every twitch his muscles were making. His thigh muscles in particular were shaking in anticipation. It was like his entire body was holding its breathe as it craved more of her touch. She very slowed moved it down and took note of his breathing. She knew she was about to conduct an orchestra of music from it. She repeated this very slow jerking until she knew it was becoming painfully teasing.

“That feels so good Yuzu, ahh yeah. I really like it.” slurred Yuya as he tried to control his rapid breathing.

She knew that he wanted more. His body was practically screaming at her for more but he was far too nice and polite to just flat out say it himself. They had been friends all their life and his affection for her was never really a secret but he still grew up being embarrassed by it. How close they were as friends made it difficult for him to really step up and treat her like his lover, to fulfill the full extent of her lustful needs. So she needed to put a lot of work in to remind him that they are not simply friends anymore. She needed to hypnotize his body into following her lead. But she was growing awfully impatient.

“Yuya!” she shouted louder than she meant to, “If you want something then just say it already.”

Yuya took a deep gulp. “I want more of this please. Faster. I really need it my lovely Yuzu.”

Yuzu wasted no time getting rougher with her handjob. A tighter squeeze and quicker jerks. There was a bit too much friction but she knew that Yuya still loved it. Her other hand started to fondle his balls.

“Ohh you like this too don't ya Yuya?” teased Yuzu.

Yuya simply nodded as he let out a low moan.

Yuzu caressed his balls more as she kept on jacking him. Suddenly out of nowhere her tongue licked his balls. This sent an unexpected shiver through Yuya which she really enjoyed. She wanted to tease Yuya more. Say more sexy things to him and make him politely ask her for more. But her impatience was really getting the better of her. Her panties were starting to get quite wet and she didn't want to waste all night only pleasuring him.

Yuzu brought her hand the base of his dick and then licked the tip. Yuya let out a small scream. It seemed like he was trying to form the words to beg her for more but she was already done wasting time on foreplay. She kissed the tip of his dick and then slowly took him in her mouth. Yuya could barely breathe with how fast his lungs were moving. To have his most sensitive part inside of her, her mouth none the less, filled him with a physical and emotional joy he could not describe. It felt so very good that it couldn't get any better. And then it did. She sucked him up and down.

Yuzu was determined to deep-throat him as much as possible. She wanted to completely blow him away with pleasure. Hopefully then he'll be able to satisfy her insatiable sexual appetite. She was wrapping him right around her...

Suddenly Yuya's hips trust forward as hot cum exploded from his dick. Yuzu was caught off-guard by it and nearly choked on his cum. As she coughed she wiped the cum from her face. She looked at him and his heavy eyes met hers. The expression she had was the last blow Yuya needed.

“Thank you...” Yuya fell back on the bed and closed his eyes.

Yuzu could not believe this! She made him orgasm so hard that she had knocked him unconscious! Yuzu stood up in a panic. She was shaking with anger and annoyance. She put a hand to his face and smack him a bit but he was seriously unconscious, leaving her all by herself.

She quickly undressed herself and sat down on the bed. Her fingers wiped the cum from her lips. She then sucked on her fingers getting them nice and wet. She aggressively started fingering herself.

She thought to herself, “Stupid Yuya! You're suppose to be the one doing this to me. Dumb guy takes all the pleasure and then leaves me alone to take care of myself. I shouldn't need to do all the work!”

 


	2. BraceletShipping

“Excuse me.” the sudden voice startled Yuzu as she turned towards Yuya's body whose eyes were now open. But they were somehow different.

“Umm you're back I see...”

“Not quite.” explained the boy, “I am Yuto and I think you deserve some help.”

Yuzu's lips curled into a wide smile, “Oh Yuto, you really should have taken control of Yuya's body sooner. Yes I would love some help but let me ask, can you do a better job than Yuya? Honestly he was pretty disappointing.”

Yuto smirked, “I live to please. I will make you feel far better than he ever could.”

Yuto crawled over to her and kissed her. His kiss was gentle but strong. As he kissed her, he ran his hand through her hair and his other hand ran down her back. She felt very safe and protected. Even in Yuya's body, Yuto's touch was far different from Yuya's.

She slowly pulled away as she said, “This is really nice and all but I already had all the foreplay I need. We can skip ahead to the main action.”

Yuto gave a slight nod, “Worry not, it won't be long.”

He slowly kissed her down her neckline. His kisses felt so soft yet had so much impact. It felt like her skin was crawling towards his lips, just craving more of him. As one hand braced her neck, the other hand came to the bottom of her back and cupped her butt. He gave her butt a firm grip and pulled her closer to himself. Yuzu blood was rushing fast! She couldn't describe this new feeling but it felt so damn good. She felt like her body belonged to him and he took excellent care of her.

Yuto's free hand caressed her breasts as his mouth slowly sucked on her nipple. Yuzu nearly jumped from the sensation. With her hands she cradled the back of Yuto's head and pushed him into her. She wanted even more still.

“You know,” now Yuzu was the embarrassed one stuttering, “You can be rougher.”

Without hesitation Yuto's teeth clamped down on her nipple in a strong bite. Yuzu screamed in pain. Yuto quickly released his grip.

“I'm sorry, are you alright?”

Yuzu grinded her teeth “Yeah, not that rough. That hurt but it wasn't all bad. You can try again.”

Yuto moved to the other nipple and more gently bit it. Yuzu bit her lip, it still hurt quite a bit but damn there were really was a lot of pleasure mixed in. She didn't think she was into to such freaky kinky stuff. She hoped Yuto didn't judge her for it. She rolled her eyes, of course he wouldn't. He was very loyal.

Yuto's hand moved to her pussy and slowly started rubbing the outer lips. Yuzu froze in anticipation. Yes! This is what she had been waiting for. Yuto's face dropped a tad lower and kissed the underside of her beasts as his eyes looked up at her.

Yuzu said confidently, “Yuto, make me feel really good.”

Yuto complied by slowly moved his finger into her. She already felt so good and it wasn't even at the good part yet. Yuto found her clit in no time like he was a professional. He slowly circled around it. Yuzu's arousal was driving her crazy. Her thighs were shaking as she was taking in all the pleasure he was giving her. His face dropped to below her thighs. His tongue licked his lips and then licked across her clit.

“Fuck yes!” yelled Yuzu!

Yuto more aggressively sucked her clit as his fingers slowly entered her. She felt so good. She craved the feeling of being filled with pleasure while being penetrated. Yuto continued this rhythm for several minutes as he pleasured her clit as he slowly fingered her. He picked up speed a little bit but was keeping it very controlled.

Yuzu could feel her muscles tightening up. She was close. She just needed a little more.

Through her moan, “Keep going. Make me feel good.”

Yuto replied by picking up on how aggressive his tongue licked her clit. His hands came out and wrapped around her butt so he could pull her even closer to him. Yuzu responded by placing her hands on the back on his head, shoving him more into her.

After a few more minutes she had a tremendous orgasm. She held Yuto's head between her legs just a few more seconds and then let him go. His body went limp as he fell to the side with his eyes closed as he gasped for air. It seems that towards the end when he was down there he forgot to breathe and now he was desperately trying to make up for lost air. Yuzu was still taking in her physical bliss. She closed her eyes and rested for a minute.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh wow! You look fricken sexy!”

Yuzu was surprised to hear that. She opened her eyes to see Yuya staring at her with his mouth open and literally drooling a bit. Also he was stroking his dick which was very erect again.

“I guess Yuto went away. So you are back now Yuya?” Teased Yuzu.

The boy blinked at her in confusion. “Actually I am Yugo.”

Yuzu was shocked, “What! Yugo how are you here?”

Yugo explained as he continued to stroke himself, “I don't know. I was back home in Synchro dimension. I was just masturbating when all of a sudden I felt in-sync with Yuya's body so here I am now. I'm so lucky! Your body is smoking hot! I really want to you fuck you so badly.”

Yuzu smiled as she opened her legs up. “Oh please do. After two boys I still want more.”

Yugo nearly jumped up in joy. “Really! You mean it!”

He didn't wait for a reply to practically pounce on her. He grabbed her body and re-positioned her to be closer to him. He grabbed her legs, lifted her up a bit, spread her legs out, and slowly rubbed his dick across her pussy lips.

Yuzu licked her lips, “Just promise me it won't be over too soon. I can only handle so much disappointment in one night.”

Yugo gave a cocky smile, “Yeah sure thing. Thanks for this.”

He suddenly intensely thrust into her. It would have been silly to think he would actually take things slow. Yuzu grunted. It wasn't the most pleasant feeling but she bore it. As he repeatedly thrust in and out of her it felt better and better. Despite the rough start he was really making her feel damn good. As they got more into a flowing rhythm, Yugo moved his hands to fondle her breasts. It was hard for Yuzu to process so many sensations at once as she wrapped her hands into the back of his thighs and dug her nails into his skin a bit. She didn't want him to stop ever, she wanted his body to be her own wonderful play toy.

After several more minutes of fucking, Yugo wrapped his hands around the back of Yuzu neck. He pulled her closer to him and passionately made out with her. Again despite being the same body this kiss was different from the past two boys she kissed. Yugo's tongue sloshed around her mouth very fast. If it was anyone else it would probably feel like an inexperienced punk who had no idea what he was doing but for some weird reason Yugo's motions made it feel just right.

After many more minutes of fucking, Yugo slowly pulled his dick out of her. He was breathing hard as was Yuzu but she was still craving more.

She sadly asked, “I take it you are done then?”

Yugo laughed and yelled, “Nah no way! Just as fun as this is I figured maybe we should adjust a bit to make it better.”

Yuzu smiled in relief, “Oh what do you have in mind, sexy?”

“Flip over.”

Yuzu rolled over so she was face-down. She bent her knees and pushed herself up with her hands. Her butt was up in the air near Yugo's chest. Yugo fingered her clit real quick just to make sure she was ready for him. He then slid his dick back into her pussy. This position did feel even better. His dick was deeper in her. He again wrapped his hands around her breasts and started aggressively fucking her again. Her arms couldn't hold her up for long as the pleasure overwhelmed her. Her face fell into the bed but Yugo's strong grip held her up as he continued to fuck her.

After a few minutes Yuzu screamed, “Oh fuck Yugo! I am... so damn... close!”

“Lets rev it up then!”

One of Yugo's hands dropped to her clit to rub it. Yuzu let out a loud moan as her body was feeling more pleasure than she could ever imagined! Her breathing quickened as every muscle in her body was contracting. In no time she let out a powerful orgasm!

Yugo slowly stopped fucking and let her recover her breath. After she did her hand ran across Yugo's stiff dick.

“How are you still hard? You still haven't cummed yet?” asked a surprised Yuzu.

Yugo laughed, “Hey I am only fast on my bike. Otherwise I have stamina.”

“Oh yeah?” Yuzu cracked a sly grin, “I am going to have to see just how much. You've done enough of the work. Lie down.”

Yugo laid on his back without question. Yuzu straddled him and slowly lowered herself onto his dick. She placed her hands on his chest and slowly moved her hips back and fourth. Yugo let out a low moan, it was clear that he was loving this. Once she really got into the flow of it she picked up her pace and rode him even faster. After several more moans he did finally cum, filling her up with his warm juices.

She got off him and collapsed face-down next to him. She finally felt satisfied. She felt better than she had ever felt in her life. This was truly a perfect night. After a minute of relaxing the boy next to her got up and used his hands to spread her butt checks. Then his hard dick pressed against her.

Yuzu turned her head to scream, “Hey what the hell do you think you are doing Yugo?”

The boy pulled her hair painfully as he said, “Yugo? I am going to fuse with your ass but my name is Yuri. The fun is about to begin.”

 

 


End file.
